How Many Scenes Did Stephen Save the Day During Stephen Squirrelsky and Friends' Film Spoof Travels?
Here's a list of scenes of Stephen saving the day during film spoof travels. List Miss Bianca and the Bernard: *Stephen Squirrelsky: They'll going upstairs to the baby's room! *Andrew Catsmith: Oh no! We've got to stop them. (puts Nemo back into the bowl and goes along with the others to stop the two dog villains) *Stephen Squirrelsky: Stop right there! *Courage: Don't you dare. *(Stephen and Bianca chases Madame Mousey and Belladonna) *Piglet: (uses his sword, and tries to hit the dogs, only to hit every part of the house) *(Stephen steps on Bianca's tail and trips on her and him and Bianca rolls together) *Miss Bianca: Ouch! (CRASH, BANG, WALLOP, BUMP, AND HIT) *Andrew: Oh guys. Are you alright?! *Stephen Squirrelsky: Ow. My tail. *The Queen of Hearts: What's going on down there?! *Andrew: Oh your poor things. Here, let me help you. (helps Bianca and Stephen get up) Oh no! It's the Queen of hearts! Piglet Pan: Piglet, Stephen, and Andrew vs Negaduck Round 1 *(Stephen Squirrelsky jumps in and pulls out his light blue lightsaber) *(Stephen's light blue lightsaber ignites and carries the blow of Negaduck's sword) *Stephen Squirrelsky: You might need this. *Piglet: (as Piglet grabs it, and as Negaduck changes his sword to a red lightsaber, a furious battle begins. The air hums and sparks fly as lightsabers swing and clash) *(Piglet gives Lefou a gun): Try your luck, Lefou. *Negaduck: Let him have it. Well, come on, you fool. Blast him! *Piglet: Right here, Lefou! *Negaduck: Hold it, Lefou. No. No! *(Lefou shoots) *Lefou: Captain? (drops his gun) *Stephen Squirrelsky: Ha! *Andrew Smith: Oh yeah! We did it. *Lefou: Captain! *Andrew: Piglet, watch out! He's back! *(Stephen brings out his light-saber and fights Negaduck) *(Stephen and Negaduck's lightsabers spring to life. Stephen attacks boldly, forcing Negaduck to retreat. Stephen steps backward and leads Negaduck into the air off the bridge) *Stephen Squirrelsky: Little help, Andrew? *Andrew: (flies into the rescue, takes out his two lightsabers (one light blue and one green), and fights with Negaduck, causing him to fight with Andrew and Stephen) *(Stephen double jumps behind Negaduck and kicks him off the ledge) *(Stephen and Andrew switch their sabers off) Piglet, Stephen, and Friends vs Negaduck Round 2 *Negaduck: I'll show you this ghost has blinding these days. I'll run him through. (activates his red lightsaber, and as Piglet jumps over him and kicks Negaduck, Piglet takes out and activates his light blue lightsaber) Oof! Take that! (the duel begins) *(Stephen Squirrelsky grabs Negaduck's neck and nails his beak on a mace): Ha! I lied to you, Negaduck. *Negaduck: Curse you, Stephen. *Andrew: Hey, Stephen, get us out of here. *(Stephen frees the heroes) *Stephen Squirrelsky: Let's go, Friends. *Andrew Catsmith: Yes, come on, everybody, here we go. *(Stephen pulls out his light-saber and fights Negaduck with Piglet) *Andrew: (grabs his two lightsabers (one light blue and one green) and fights with Negaduck's pirates, who try to rush by him and rush at the lost boys, only to be no match for him and his excellent swordsmanship as Andrew defeats all the pirates by knocking them off the boat) *(The heroes climbs up the ladder when the grasshoppers chase them) *(Andrew, on seeing the lost boys, force jumps into the crow's nest, and uses his lightsabers to break the ladder off, causing the grasshoppers to fall on a rowboat that Mr. Smee is climbing onto) *(Cuddles hits Thumper's head with a malet) *All: Well done, Andrew. (Andrew switches off his lightsabers, puts them onto his belt, and winks) *(Cuddles hits Thumper's head with a malet) *Thumper: Whoa! (falls with the grasshoppers onto a rowboat with Lefou on aboard) *Taran: Bomb's away. (He drops the stink bomb onto the boat where the grasshoppers are on) *All: Well done! Hooray! *(The stick bomb explodes) *Andrew: Good job, Taran. And well done, everyone. *(Stephen Squirrelsky jumps onto a ladder and slingshots at Negaduck) *Andrew: At a boy, Stephen! That'll teach him! *(Courage uses his jet pack and fly at Negaduck and picks him off the ground and drops him) *Andrew: Nice shot, Courage. *Negaduck: Fly, you coward. *Piglet: Coward?! Me? *Captain Negaduck: (laughs) You fight me man to man, would you? You'd fly away like a cowardly sparrow. *Stephen Squirrelsky: Be careful Piglet! *Piglet: Don't worry, guys. Nobody calls me a coward will live. I'll fight you man to man, Negaduck! With one hand behind my back! *Negaduck: You mean you can't fly. *Miss Bianca: No, Piglet, please, don't do it. It's a trick! *Piglet: I don't care. It doesn't matter. I gave my word. *Andrew: Really?! What's that?! *Sunil: You'll see. *Courage: Yeah, you'll get the idea! *(Piglet and Negaduck duel) *(The shining blades swing and clash in time and again in fierce combat. Then, with a terrible frenzy, Piglet slashes Negaduck, driving the dark lord to his knees) *Piglet: You're mine, Negaduck! The Black Cauldron (Animal Style): *Cat R. Waul: Oof! *(The wind goes stronger) *Cat R. Waul: Ouch! *(Stephen Squirrelsky and Fievel tries to get away) *Cat R. Waul: No, you will not escape! You shall satisfy the cauldron's hungry. *(Olivia, Sandy and Conker came by) *Sandy: Guys! *Stephen Squirrelsky: Hold the ground nice and tight, Fievel. *Cat R. Waul: Nooo! You'll not have me. My power cannot die! Curse you! *(Chula looks in shocked) *Cat R. Waul: No. No! NOOOOO! (screams, turns weak, and explodes) *Chula: Oh no. How horrible. Poor sire. He's gone. *Chula: Oh? He's gone?! (laughs) He's gone. He's gone! *(The Back Cauldron is unstabled) *Stephen: It's gonna blow! *Fievel: Let's get going! (the two guys flee) *Stephen Squirrelsky: This castle is coming down! Sandy! Where are you sweetheart?! *Sandy: We're up here, guys. Come on. *Stephen Squirrelsky: Oh, You're safe. Come on, Andrew! Hurry! *Andrew: Yeah. We've got to get away from here, or else we'll die. *Flippy: Head for the hills! *Tigger: Gangway! *Double Dee: Retreat! *Chicken: Yikes! *Jiminy: Oh! Come on, Guys! Don't wait for me! *Andrew: Keep running, guys. *(The floor goes in half and Stephen Squirrelsky jumps over it) *Andrew: You made it. *Stephen Squirrelsky: Give me your hand, Sandy. *Sandy: Okay. Gotcha! *(Sandy holds Stephen's hand and jumps over it) *Andrew: You made it. *Stephen Squirrelsky: Come on, Andrew. Jump. *Andrew: (runs forward, jumps over the gap into the air, and lands on the other side safely) *Stephen Squirrelsky: Good job! *Andrew: Thanks. Now, let's get out of here, quick. Or else we'll fall. *(Courage jumps over the gap into the air them fire hits his butt) *Courage: Ouch! That hurts. *(The heroes keep running) Trent Hood: Baby (a.k.a Dumbo): Bubblesrella: Animal Story: Robin and the Beanstalk: The Aristomice: *(we all duck underneath and hide underneath the railroad trestle as the train engine, its tender, and passenger cars sail over us) *(Anais falls into the river): Whoa! (lands into the sea and pops her head up) Oh no. I can't swim. (tries to swim) Help me! *Andrew: Oh my goodness! Anais, are you okay?! *Stephen Squirrelsky: Hang on in there, Anais. Here I come. (He dives in) *Andrew: Hang in there, Anais. Everything's under control. *(Stephen swims to get Anais while we rush to the rescue) *Edd: Don't worry, Anais. We're coming. Hold on. We'll save you. *(Stephen grabs Anais): I gotcha. *Andrew: Stephen! Stephen, up here. Hurry. *(Stephen grabs onto a log) *Pooh: Stephen! Stephen, we're here. *(Stephen throws Anais): Catch! *Andrew: Gotcha, Anais. (grabs her) *Gumball: Gee, Anais. Why did you have to fall of the bridge? *Anais: Because I slipped and fell, okay? *Gumball: Oh. *Andrew: Stephen! Hey, buddy. Take care, okay?! *Stephen Squirrelsky: Don't worry, I'll be fine. I'll try to get out of this if I can. I'll meet you down stream. *Andrew: Okay. The Little Mer-Lioness: *(Zira keeps missing several times while trying to destroy poor Nala) *Zira: So much for true love! *(the ship runs into Zira and kills her) *(Stephen jumps off the ship) *(Zira shrinks and fades away) *(Stephen got to shore and faints) *(everything changes back to normal) *(Mufasa turns back to normal) *(everyone is back to normal again) Brisbyhontas: Kermiladdin: Mrs. Brisby in Wonderland: Nikki's Adventures of Sing Along Songs Episode 1: Nikki's Adventures of Sing Along Songs Episode 2: Jasmilina: Treasure Planet (Stephen Druschke's Animal Style): The Mouse King: Kermit the Frog (a.k.a. Frosty the Snowman): Bernard Claus is Coming to Town: The Year Without A Santa Claus (Stephen Druschke's Pet Style): How The Genie Stole Christmas: Fievel The Red Nosed Mouse: The Pagemaster (Nikkdisneylover8390's Style): Frog-A-Doodle: Russell and the Giant Peach: The Young Mouse of Notre Dame: Hello Kitty and the Seven Dwarfs: The Hedgehog's New Groove: The Forest Book: The Many Adventures of AiAi The Monkey: Nikki's Adventures of Sing Along Songs Episode 3: Nikki's Adventures of Sing Along Songs Episode 5: Simba (Shrek) The Great Hedgehog Detective: The Sword in the Stone: Vanellope Von Schweetz: The Train and the Boat: Toon Age: Cub and Company: Hoodwinked! Beauty and the Grizzly Bear The Rescuers Nikki's Adventures of Sing Along Songs Episode 4: The Rescuers Down Under: Category:Movie-Spoof Travels